The Omega Project
by LunaWing118
Summary: A few months back, America stopped participating in world meetings. A few months later, he bombed Russia, Canada, and China. Has America finally cracked, or is there some one else causing this. And what is this Project Omega stuff they want information on so badly? Rated T On Hiatus, don't know how to continue this, PM me if you got any ideas.


**Ok, I know I have other stories to work on but ideas pop up in my head and they need to be typed up soon or they never will.**

**I got the idea for this from a few different Fan-Fictions so there might be small similarities but the plot is different. I wanted to try all different types of writing so I hope you like this Kind. I don't know where to go with this so don't hate me if I don't update for a while because I want to make this as good as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was the middle of May. England was on his way to a world conference.

The conference seemed different now. It felt like though something was taken away. The meetings haven't been the same since that day a few months back.

England didn't know why he remembered it so well. He could remember each word spoke, every detail like it was yesterday.

_ It was late February. The nations were having a world conference in England. It was right before the meeting, everyone was either talking or arguing with each other. It seemed America was running late again.  
_

_"Where is that bloody American?" He had asked. "We can't start the meeting without him."  
_

_"He'll be here..." Said Canada hopefully.  
_

_The door to the conference room opened. America walked in. He looked tired, worn out. England had thought he saw bandages under America's suit but he was probably imagining it. He noticed two official looking men at the door.  
"Ahem, I'd like to make an announcement." America said, his voice seemed weak and lacked his usual excitement he always had. Everyone turned to hear what he had to say.  
_

_"I'd like to inform you you that the United States of America will no longer be participating in your world conferences." America seemed to keep looking back at the two men at the door. "Thank you for your time." From what England could tell that didn't sound like America at all. It seemed the countries were thinking the same thing, but no one said anything.  
_

_America silently walked out followed by those two men. The meeting room stayed silent for a long time after that.  
_

England knew he was late to the meeting, he really didn't care. He quietly took his seat and the meeting began.

The first 10 minutes went by fine, but everyone started to get off topic pretty quickly. England tried to ignore it the best he could, maybe he understood why the American left these meetings. It all did seem pointless after all. Come to think of it, has anyone seen America since then? Some one must have, right? Maybe Japan or Canada at least...  
Suddenly, out of the blue, Canada collapsed onto the ground.

"Canada!" France ran over to him. "Are you alright!"

"France, what happened?" England asked, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I don't know, he just suddenly fell out of his chair, he doesn't look to good."

As soon as france said that, China fell onto the floor, Russia also seemed to have trouble staying on his feet.  
"Aiyah..."

"China! Russia!" Japan and South Korea ran over to help them up.

"You don't look to good, da-ze." Stated South Korea as he helped china back onto his feet.

"Ve~ Germany! I'm Scared!" Italy cried as he ran to Germany as fast as he could.

Russia was trying to stay standing as best he could. "Germany, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I wouldn't know."

A man, probably a government official came rushing in. "Is everyone alright!" He said frantically, he was freaking out.

"No, we are not alright! What the bloody hell happened!" England asked, enraged, "TELL ME!"

"M-missiles, they w-were fired. N-nuclear missiles, they targeted R-russia, China, and Canada." The man was trying to calm down.

"Who fired the missiles!" Asked Germany. England prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. He prayed he was wrong.

"The m-missiles were fired from..."

"Just tell us already, we don't have all day."

"The missiles were f-fired from," The man took a deep breath.

"America."


End file.
